Fwriteday 030609: Flashfic challenge
by siDEADde
Summary: A collection of flashfics and prompts from myself, smellyia, Ava Sinclair, emibella, and tnuccio. The writing exercise yielded these 55 word pieces and we wanted to share. Thank you for reading, enjoy!
1. siDEADde's Prompt

**AN: These wonderful ladies and myself have decided to get together online on Friday evenings (since we mostly have children and no lives aside from that) and do some writing exercises focused on helping us to improve on word choice, flow, coherency, voice, so on and so forth. This was the first installment of these "Fwritedays." The challenge this week was a timed writing session with a "flashfic" as the goal. A flashfic is a 55 word piece. There are to be no more or no fewer words than 55. Each of us had a prompt prepared, and using gchat to facilitate communication, we shared prompts then finished flashfics. Here are the fruits of our labor, one chapter (prompt) at a time. **

**Yes, we will be posting everyone's flashfics on everyone's account. If you enjoyed a particular fic, please leave a review with the person who wrote it. We love your feedback!**

_In Eclipse, Rosalie tried to explain her reasoning for wanting Bella to stay human. What is running through Rosalie's head after their tête à tête? -prompt by siDEADde_

_

* * *

  
_

She won't listen, that pitiful idiot child. She thinks heaven lies in Edward's cold arms. Angels fall, and he will too, even if it takes centuries. Immortality is but an illusion. One day, we'll all end. When she stands in the midst of the carnage and screaming hordes, will she wish she could still cry?

(By Ava Sinclair)

* * *

I hope I got through to her. She has to see; she's too young to know what she'll want later. Romanticizing death? Comparing it to a Shakespearian play? They died in the end, there's no happily ever after. This existence is just…forever after. Existing without true happiness, life's only purpose, to feed the monster.

(By tnuccio)

* * *

**Don't Remember**

Labored breathing took me over. I didn't need air.

My mind raged with memories that had laid dormant too long.

A shove. A fist. A cock. Many times over.

They stole that one thing from me. Bella looked to give it up.

If I could vomit still I would. I wish I could.

(by smellyia)

* * *

She thinks I am obsessed with looks. That I am jealous of her relationship with Edward. A family is all that I would have wanted. I would rejoice if I found human blemish on this perfect skin. The stupid child will marry her vampire and willingly stop dreams she doesn't even know she has yet.

(by emibella)


	2. Ava Sinclair's Prompt

_An agonized Alice muses on the real reason Jasper attacked Bella at her party and the secrets she must keep. Any reason you want except "he was hungry." -prompt by Ava Sinclair_

_

* * *

  
_

**Unrequited**

It wasn't that I didn't foresee it happening,

I just never thought he'd feel threatened enough to actually attack.

One moment of weakness on my part,

my mind trained on pink icing and presents to hide suspicious thoughts or dreams

but not at all disguising the un-sisterly love

pouring from my cold, silent heart.

(by siDEADde)

* * *

The emotions were too much for him to handle, too much pressure. If Edward would just turn her, everyone would be happier. Well, except for Rose. It wasn't fair to ask this of Jasper, it was torture, they had to know. He thought if he could speed the process along we'd all be better off.

(by tnuccio)

* * *

He never had the control I asked of him.

At times, I thought him selfish. Wasn't I?

My deepest fear – he didn't really want the control.

He just wanted me, but that would wear off. One day I wouldn't be enough to keep him from satiating himself.

I looked for this in my visions daily.

(by smellyia)

* * *

Bella was the girl Jasper wanted to kill when she first came to Forks. That it would have made our lives easier. Jasper had attacked Bella. Would he really had sucked the life out of her in front of his family? I was beginning to think his motivation was still to rid us of her.

(by emibella)


	3. smellyia's prompt

_Marcus becomes fanfic writer and subsequently becomes interwebs addicted. how do Aro & Caius deal with his waning bloodlust and increasing cyber obsession? -prompt by smellyia_

_

* * *

  
_

**Intervention**

It started as a hobby; Marcus hadn't recovered from Didyme's death.

His brothers had thought writing about his pain would prove to be therapy,

unaware Fanfiction is the meth of the interwebs.

Once he got his first review he was lost to the old life.

Blood and brothers were secondary, but not for long.

(by siDEADde)

* * *

I stare at it, condemning each tiny black word with twisted lips. Surely, this soulless bit of wire and plastic will melt under the heat of my derision. Truly, its power, its lure, cannot be stronger than the blood. Marcus turns, kindling victory in my eyes. The child sobs in the corner. He smiles. "Ah…veal!"

(By Ava Sinclair)

* * *

Aro and Caius hovered outside Marcus' chamber door. "He's been in there for four days, he hasn't even eaten," Caius stated with disdain. "What is this on line community?" Aro questioned. Marcus chuckled from within his chambers while whispering, "Next they'll have a half breed child and name her after some elusive monster or something…"

(by tnuccio)

* * *

Marcus is looking peeked. If only we would have gotten Alice and Edward to join us we would have had our own way to find out things not to mention an endless source of drama. If he makes us call him xxxMarcus546 one more time, I'll kick him out into the crowded sunny square myself.

(by emibella)


	4. emibella's prompt

_Jasper is known to effect the moods of the people in the room that he is in. In an outake of Twilight, how might he use this power to entertain himself in a class that he has taken many times before? –prompt by emibella_

_

* * *

  
_

**Emofuckery**

The same, day in day out. Why not spice it up?

She explains with patience that we must exert control,

that we can't draw attention to ourselves.

That's just blood. I'm not tormented by thirst.

It's the lust from a hundred-odd teenagers that pushes me

To turn up the heat a bit, for fun.

(by siDEADde)

* * *

Every school has one; the target, the serf among nobles. Here, it's Polly Norris. Next to her, Mike shines, a glorified god. For her, he only has fat jokes, spitballs, derision.. Until today. Now he stares, bewitched by the longing that has befallen him. She is Fork's jester no longer. Today, Polly is a queen.

(by Ava Sinclair)

* * *

Chuckling in the back of the room Jasper focuses on Emmett. The teacher hovers over Emmett's crumbling form as he makes the sign of the cross across his body. "But, Mr. Banner, I'm sure this frog had a family. His children will be forced to grown up without his love and care." _I'm so dead._

(by tnuccio)

* * *

I can speak Fucking French with a perfect Fucking French accent.

What I can't do is smell the perfume on Lauren's neck without wanting to kill her.

Newton can. A wave of lust from the boy hit me.

I squirmed in my chair. Groaned. Adjusted myself.

Alice and I would be leaving school early today.

(by smellyia)


	5. tnuccio's prompt

_Jasper's reaction to Alice when she gave the infamous "You've kept me waiting," line in the diner. -prompt by tnuccio_

* * *

**You've kept me waiting…**

Whole again, it's what I felt the moment my tired eyes met hers.

I have found the grail, and I almost knelt in reverence to its tiny, graceful frame.

Her playful reproach pulled an instinctual apology,

when what I had really wanted to say was:

You could have been searching too.

(by siDEADde)

* * *

The feelings emanating from this small entity in front of me were so strong I could visualize them. Golden, warm, ethereal light radiated out from her and cascaded over me. It whispered to me, promising acceptance. Promising forgiveness. Peace had been forever elusive and it now lay in her outstretched hand.

I didn't deserve it.

(by Ava Sinclair)

* * *

**Lost And Then Found**

I stared at the petite woman.

I had never seen anyone so sure of themselves.

I needed some assurance. My life, or lack thereof, was a jumble of dark and confusion.

She waited for me and although I never knew her, she made it easy to follow her anywhere she asked.

(by smellyia)

* * *

Who is this girl? So completely delicious and yet I somehow know she holds my future. Part of me wants to run but there is a burning need to embrace the truth I see in her. I kept her waiting and now I figured it out. I was searching for this girl I don't know.

(by emibella)


End file.
